


Commentfic

by Moon_Destiny (Dahlia_Moon)



Category: 10 Things I Hate About You (TV), Boys Meets World, CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Charmed, Doctor Who (2005), FAKE (Manga), Harry Potter - Fandom, Holes, Original Work, The Princess Diaries - All Media Types
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2009-08-09
Updated: 2009-12-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 6,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahlia_Moon/pseuds/Moon_Destiny





	1. 10 Things I Hate About You (TV Series), Kat/Patrick, secret

Kat follows him around after wards. (She's really making sure that his foot doesn't give him any trouble, and that if it does she can be just around the corner, ready to help because, well, it is  _her_  fault he's limping.)

She knows that he's not as bad as he seems. He projects that aura of badass but he's really not (besides being a litterbug and not caring about the environment, but most people are like that). 

He's a mysterious person. A secret that no one can figure out, but Kat will because Patrick Verona is a challenge, and Kat does nothing but confront challenges head on.


	2. Boy Meets World, Shawn/Topanga, more than just a kiss

"It was more than just a kiss, wasn't it?"  
  
"Shawn, it was just a  _kiss_ ," Topanga hisses at him in a whisper. They're in class, and Cory is sitting right next to them. He's bound to hear something.  
  
Shawn leans back in his chair, turning his attention back to Mr. Feeny.   
  
Topanga pretends to take notes while she's really thinking about Shawn and how oh so  _wrong_  it is to have the hots for your boyfriend's best friend.   
  
So wrong! She keeps telling herself that, and that it won't work out between them. They both love Cory and would never hurt him and them getting together would definitely hurt him.   
  
But Topanga can't help but fantasize about Shawn's lips. They're so smooth, and kiss you expertly your knees turn to jello.   
  
It's not that Cory isn't a good kisser in his own right, but she's been kissing only Cory for so long now that Shawn's lips have become something foreign, and mysterious.   
  
And she likes foreign and mysterious.   
  
Oh, she's in trouble.


	3. Charmed, Prue/Andy, "Don't you know how to knock?"

"Don't you know how to knock?" Prue's standing in front of her mirror, smoothing out her little black dress when she notices Andy push the open door even wider. 

He gives her a whistle, and she smiles. She's not really angry with him. 

"Are you going to make me knock every time I wanna see you?" He comes further into the room, hugging her from behind. 

"Well, that depends, would you want to see me everyday?" She turns around, putting her arms around his neck.

"Of course, every day," he answers her softly. His hand is trailing gently along her back, until his fingertips hit the zipper. He unzips the dress, staring intently at Prue, before he leans in to kiss her cheek, moving slowly towards her mouth. 

The dress slips off, and Andy goes for her lacy, black bra next. She moans and that encourages him to touch her nipple, pinching it between his thumb and forefinger.

He fondles her breasts some more before leading her toward the bed. She lies down, taking him with her, moaning in pleasure and assaulting him with passionate kisses. 

He's happy that he didn't knock.


	4. Charmed, Wyatt/Chris, sex in Mom's office at P3

They come bursting through the office door of the club, hands roaming over every available surface, Wyatt kissing him hard, and making him bump into things until his legs hit the back of the desk and he goes down on it. 

He’s preoccupied with his brother's insistent lips on his, but in the back of his mind he hopes that Wyatt remembered to lock the door. Whenever they get up to Things They Definitely Shouldn't, he's the one who always has to make sure they don't get found out (he doesn't know how Wyatt got to be the oldest, it's obvious Chris is the only one with common sense rolling in his brain, unlike the brains of some hot, twice-blessed, obnoxious blond).

Wyatt's onslaught of his clothes has started by the time he's back to being distracted again, and oh, there goes his shirt and the buttons. (How's he going to explain that one to Mom again? She's already suspicious about the four other shirts she's had to mend and the pair of jeans that were ripped in the front). 

Then his pants and boxers come off, and Wyatt takes a moment to give him an appreciative look-over, before he smirks, kisses Chris, and takes his cock.

Chris stops thinking.


	5. Charmed, Chris/anyone (Bianca), Son of a Witch (Gregory Maguire)

From the beginning, she knew who he was- of course everyone did. What she didn't know was how he could be related to someone so evil. 

The fact that Chris was Wyatt's brother didn't stop her from following him one day and kissing him like a possessed woman though. 

It was only after she had fallen for him, when he had fallen for her, that she realized she was getting in way over her head. 

"I have a plan," he said to her, snuggled against the threadbare couch in her apartment, his arms a comforting, safe weight. 

"Plan for what?"

"To stop my brother."

And she couldn't help but to feel the dead weight of fear clutch at her insides.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going back to the past and am going to prevent him from turning evil." He had never sounded determined as he did right then.

Pushing back her own fear, she nodded her support. "I'll help in anyway I can."

And Chris clutched her hand, the ring around his finger clinking softly against her own. 

She would be there for him, and she'd push past the cold fear coursing through her body.


	6. Charmed, Piper/Leo, the simple life

Leo spends a lot of time in front of the mirror now. It worries Piper. They can't see the difference- they're still them, they are only different people to others. 

"Honey, it's better this way," she says one afternoon, passing by the bedroom and noticing him standing in front of the closet mirror. 

"I know, and I realize it's important that the demons don't realize we're still alive, but every time I go out, I have this fear that someone will recognize me."

"It's not possible for them to figure it out, and this makes our lives so much simpler, not worrying about demon attacks every day, not worrying about having people over and hiding magic from them."

She comes closer and wraps her arms around her husband. "This is what we've always wanted, to raise a normal family. Can we enjoy it while we can, please?"

Leo gives a little smile, hands automatically going to Piper's hips. "Alright, we'll enjoy being a normal family, wherever that gets us."

"Oh, you," and Piper leans in, kissing him to quiet him.


	7. Charmed, Leo/Cole, friction

"I know you don't like me," Cole says, leaning toward the whitelighter.

"Ha, that's an understatement," Leo replies, but he doesn't stop his hands from unbuttoning Cole's dark shirt.

"Hmmm, I would've thought you'd need more convincing than this." Cole's mouth sucks at Leo's neck, biting the skin and kissing it with his wet lips. 

"I'm not as predictable as you'd believe," shirt off, Leo takes Cole's mouth passionately into his.

What no one knows is after he became a whitelighter, Leo wasn't as conservative as he once was about who he was with sexually. (It was the sixties, and Leo was the true definition of a hippie child.)

After minutes of each of them fighting with the other's tongue, fighting for control, Cole moves away toward the bed. 

"Suck my dick," he says it nonchalantly, daring Leo to back down. 

"You suck mine," Leo retorts, and jumps on Cole, bringing the other man down onto the comforter. 

"Are we really going to fight about this?"

"Yes, we are."

Leo starts unzipping Cole's pants, bringing them down to his ankles with his boxers. His eyes turn dark with desire, and something twists in Cole. 

"We can take turns," he decides, bringing Leo down to him once more, bruising him with his kiss.


	8. CSI, Catherine/Sara, Comforts

She stops drinking, and as soon as she does, she falls into another bad habit- sleeping with a co-worker, a _female_  co-worker.  
  
But Catherine's soft curves, warm mouth, and pliant body give her a comfort where alcohol couldn't before. Alcohol makes her forget everything, numbs her, but being with Catherine gives her pleasure while ameliorating the sharp edges, so she feels, but she feels all the good of being with someone who wanted you; someone who themselves was good and by extension, made you good, and happy, feeling like you could live another day surrounded by death, and demons.


	9. CSI, Nick/Greg, hot chocolate (or cocoa)

"Wow, I can't believe how heavily it's snowing," Greg looked out the window of the New England bed-and-breakfast he and Nick were staying at, awe clear in his voice.   
  
"What do you expect, G, it's December?" Nick came back from the bathroom, clad only in his dark-blue silk boxers with white hearts emblazoned on the front and back. Greg had given them to Nick on his birthday as sort of a joke, kind of like how dads get tacky ties from their children because he knew Nick didn't like silk boxers; he hadn't really meant for Nick  _to wear_  them tonight though as Nick was purely strict on the kind of underwear he wore- soft, comfortable white cotton that didn't make him feel as though he'd slide out of bed, as he had mentioned to Greg over and over again since Greg had given him the damn thing.   
  
The fact that he was wearing them tonight made Greg confused, and he had asked Nick why he was wearing them now all of a sudden, but Nick, characteristically, had blushed to his ears and clamped his mouth shut. Which, okay whatever, after all this time being together- four years and counting- you'd think the man would get used to Greg looking at him like he was a luscious man-cake and wanting to eat him.   
  
Nick came to sit behind him on the windowsill, wrapping a heavy blanket around Greg's own naked shoulders, and handed him a steaming cup of hot cocoa.  
  
"Really?" He asked, eyebrows raised. He wasn't such a big fan of hot chocolate or cocoa, but Nick had it delivered to their room, and said it was imperative that they drink it.   
  
"G, you have to drink hot cocoa when sitting in front of a window, watching the snow fall."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"So it can warm you up."  
  
Nick unfurled his long legs on the wooden bench and scooted himself until Greg was comfortably nestled between his legs. There they watched the New England snow drift down slowly to the ground, wrapped up in each other and blankets.  
  
Greg thought Nick's hypothesis of the hot cocoa making him warm sitting next to the window radiating cold was a little off-base. It wasn't the drink that made you warm, it was whether or not there were a pair of arms holding you tightly.


	10. CSI, Wendy/Hodges (+ Mandy, Henry), coworkers

Mandy came into the lab looking at her quizzically. "What's up between you and Hodges?" 

Wendy looked up from the microscope. "What do you mean?"

"Don't play the confused card. I know something is going on between you two. So spill."

Wendy sighed. "There is nothing going on between me and Hodges, OK? Even if I'd like there to be, the chances of it happening are slim to none."

Mandy leaned closer. "Is it because Hodges has never been with a woman?"

"Mandy!"

"What? You know that's why he's afraid to get together with you."

"No, actually it's because we're coworkers and that sort of thing is frowned upon around here."

Mandy scrunched her face up into a scowl. "Really?"

"Yes, we'd have to report to Ecklie and we'd have to work on different shifts. Hodges is probably just trying to protect his job."

"Yeah, well, if you ask me, Hodges needs to grow a spine. You could be like the best thing that’s ever happened to him and all he can do is pine over you."

Wendy smiled. "He pines for me?" 

"Ugh, you two are hopeless." Mandy scoffed in disgust and left Wendy to grin like a love-sick fool on her own. 

~*~

"They're having lunch together, aren't they?" Mandy narrowed her eyes and glared at the door to the break room. 

Henry nodded. "So? Can't they have lunch?"

"Ugh, boys. _No_ , they can't just have lunch. They're sweet on each other. It's not lunch, it's probably like their super secret date."

"But, um, we're at work. It's not exactly the right environment for a date." Henry's head tilted slightly to the side. The boy was so clueless. 

"Oh, here they come, look natural."

Mandy leaned her arm against the wall, one hand on her hip. She was trying to look like she wasn't spying on them, but Henry thought she missed nonchalance by a mile. 

Wendy and Hodges just looked at them weirdly and went back to work. 

"No way they're together," Henry said, "that kind of thing is frowned upon here."

"So I hear. But wouldn't it be great if they were?" Mandy turned a manic smile on him. All he could do was shrug. 

~*~

Wendy was shutting down her computer and putting on her jacket, ready to leave the lab and go home for a much needed nap, when Hodges stopped by. 

"I wondered if you wanted to grab a bite to eat or something?" He looked at her nervously. 

She was really looking forward to her nap, and not being with someone who admitted to liking her and then did nothing about it. 

"What, you mean like a date?"

Hodges stepped back and put up his hands as though he could keep the repulsive idea away from him. "What? No, no it's not a date...just a couple of coworkers grabbing a bite to eat."

It seemed like Wendy Simms could either not see Hodges at all if she couldn't be with him romantically (but that was virtually impossible as they worked together and saw each other every day), or she could just go out to eat with him on their "not date."

Her nap could wait.


	11. Doctor Who, Doctor/Rose, "I'll love you until the end of time." "Really? Let's go see!"

"I'll love you until the end of time." Rose said, sidling up to the Doctor, laying her head on his shoulder. 

"Really? Let's go see!" He replied excitedly, but moved away from her to the console of the TARDIS. 

"What? Are you joking?"

"No, wouldn't it be lovely to see the end of time? I think it'd be fantastic, Rose!"

Of course, he was a Time Lord, she should've known that he'd take 'until the end of time' literally and want to see it. 

What was most disconcerting however was that this was the third time Rose had used the L word, and she had yet to hear it from that alien. 

"Why don't you say it?" she asked softly.

"Rose...it's not that simple." His voice sounded pained, but he was still keeping his back to her. 

"Why not?"

"Well, Time Lords and humans aren't exactly the most compatible of species."

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"Rose, just trust me when I say it isn't a good idea."

"Fine." She turned on her heels and went further into the TARDIS. 

\-------

A bumpy ride later, they ended up floating in total black; no color, no shapes, nothing, like the endless space without the stars, planets, or debris one found when traveling through space and time.

Rose, the Doctor found, was still pissed at him, and avoiding him pretty well. 

He flung open the doors and waited for her to show her head, as he knew she would (she was a curious and fragile human after all). 

He didn't have to wait long before he heard her shuffling nearer. 

"I suppose this is the end of time," she said in a clipped tone. 

"Yeah. End of time, end of humans, end of Time Lords, end of everything. No stones, no planets, nothing to indicate there were any civilizations, no way life can ever grow again." 

"That's kind of depressing."

"That's kind of the point when _things_ , things you've become accustomed to, things you see every day, come to an end. All that's left is this...nothingness."

Rose was smart enough to know that there was subtext underlying in this whole spiel about things ending. 

She came to stand next to him, slowly going for his hand. "But, if everything is just going to end, wouldn't it be better to not have any regrets when it does?"

"You think you'd have regrets?"

"Yes, most definitely. Wouldn't you?"

"I don't know, Rose. When you live as long as I have, regrets seem better than broken hearts."

And there wasn't anything else she could say to that. When she really thought about it, maybe he did know what he was talking about. Compared to him, she didn't know anything, compared to him, she had hardly begun to live.

Yet, she kept his hand in hers.


	12. Doctor Who, Nine/Rose, The first time he realized he was falling in love with her.

He should hate her. Hate her guts for interfering with time travel- using him like she did! He should do _something_ instead of just lecturing her, instead he goes back to his police box and sulks.

And sulks some more at the beasts that are suddenly appearing and devouring the people and that his TARDIS is now just a police box and not _the TARDIS_.

Because he's starting to fall in love with her, and right now, he'd give her the world. But it seems all she wants is for her father to be alive. And he can't find any fault with her in that respect. He feels her pain, and wants to make that pain go away. 

So he lets her save her father, and though he makes a fuss about it, it isn't as big a fuss as he can make. He allows it because, all of a sudden, his sole purpose in life is to make Rose Tyler happy. 

To think one insignificant human's happiness has overridden all of his common sense...

He hasn't experienced being in love with a human before, but he thinks he's starting to see why it makes human beings do foolish things for it.


	13. Doctor Who, Ten/Rose, Lost and Found (Donna POV)

_Why don't you ask her yourself?_

Those words seem to be the catalyst. At first he seems to not know what I'm talking about. I know it'll make the moment all that sweeter though, when he turns and sees her. His Rose. Finally returned to him. 

I smile, anticipating this moment, probably more than him. I was never one to wholly believe in true love, but he makes me think maybe it is possible after all. 

And then, they're running toward each other, and I'm filled with a warm feeling in my stomach. Traveling with the Doctor, I've seen a lot of strange, and wonderful things, yet, possibly, they all pale in comparison to this.

A love lost and then found. It makes up for all the bad out there, all the sadness and grief, all the death of planets, aliens, and humans alike.


	14. Doctor Who, Donna Noble and Wilfrid Mott, Starry Night

When the Doctor leaves, having expunged Donna of all her memories of meeting and traveling with him, Wilfrid Mott does the only thing he can think of that will come even close to making everything right as it should be: he and Donna sit in folding chairs, wrapped in blankets and stare up at the night sky. 

Though she doesn't know why he insists on doing this with her every night (no matter if she's tired, or it's cold outside), she always comes. 

She comes and they sit and watch. Because the Doctor crossed their paths once and maybe, someday, he'll return again.


	15. Doctor Who, Rose/Alt!Ten, the baby has two heartbeats and this universe was never meant to have a Time Lord.

Rose is beyond joyous when she learns that she's pregnant. She and the Doctor become the excited new parents, getting the nursery ready, buying baby clothes, and reading stacks upon stacks of pregnancy and parenting books. 

After the morning sickness, swelling, and gaining of pounds, Rose gives birth to a healthy baby. Well, as healthy a baby is when it has two heartbeats.

Rose is worried about her baby. Would they take him away because he wasn't exactly normal? Would they question it? 

"Rose, we have bigger problems than what other people are going to think." Her husband says to her the night they bring their baby boy home from the hospital. 

"Oh, what else can go wrong?"

"Baby Pete has two heartbeats and this universe was never meant to have a Time Lord."

"He's a Time Lord? But how can that be? I thought you were wholly human?"

"I am human, and little Pete technically isn't a Time Lord, well not really except for having two hearts, but I still have remnants of Time Lord DNA encoded in my genes, and I guess when we procreated some of those remnants passed onto him. But I wouldn't worry, it's so faint that it shouldn't do much damage."

"You really think so?" She tightens her hold on the sleeping baby in her arms, a panic seizing her heart. She wouldn't let anything happen to him. She'd take her own life before she let the universe harm her baby. 

"I'm fairly sure of it, but...just to be safe..." He trails off not wanting to complete his thought.

"But you don't think we should continue living here if there even is a possibility of any harm coming to him?"

He shakes his head sadly. 

"But, we can't travel through time and space anymore. Where would we go if this world isn't safe for him?"

And that right there is the crux of the argument. Rose believes he had given upon on thoughts of traveling through time and space ever again, but really, the truth of it he hasn't. 

Thanks to a small piece of rock, he hasn't had to give up those particular fancies. What he said to Rose about having some remnants of Time Lord DNA is true, but it's not faint in him. The desire to search out new worlds and civilizations, the drum of discovery is as loud as it probably is in the original Doctor. 

So he takes his wife's hand, and leads her out to the garage, unraveling a white piece of cloth to reveal a familiar blue object. 

He can hear the quiet, shocked gasp coming from Rose, the widening of the eyes, the questioning look she gives him. 

But he just takes her hand once again, and leads his family inside. He might be part-Time Lord, and burdened with the unsatiated desire to seek out adventure, but he's a family man now too.


	16. Doctor Who, Rose/9 or 10, lipstick

"Whose lipstick is that smeared all over your cheek?" Rose asked, coming into the kitchen and seeing the Doctor still sitting where she left him a half-hour ago to clean up after their latest adventures in Alsta IV. 

"Your mother's, whose else," The Doctor looks disgusted, wiping the red lipstick off with his sleeve. 

Rose gives a toothy grin. "Awww, does the all knowing Time Lord not like having earth mothers giving him appreciative kisses?"

She means to tease him, not really asking.

"Only for you, Rose, only for you would I put up with over-appreciative mothers." And he sounds so serious. She doesn't know what to say to that and hopes the silence does it for her.


	17. Doctor Who, Russell T. Davies, Ten and whoever else the author chooses, RTD meets the real Doctor and allies, who are not happy with the end of Journey's End and the events of Children of Earth.

Russell knew that he'd definitely lose some fans along the way with Children of Earth. He was counting on it. If some fans didn't appreciate that Torchwood was a show that needed to be ever-changing and unpredictable, then, well- it hurt him to think it but it was the truth- they weren't really fans at all. 

But what mattered was that he thought it was a good idea. He was the producer here damn it!

*

It was a rainy Sunday afternoon, he was spending it lazying around the house and watching the telly when he heard the strangest sound outside. Well, OK, a _familiar_ strange sound. Opening the door a crack to investigate, he saw the prop they had on the set of Doctor Who- the blue TARDIS- standing erect in front of his door. 

Was this someone's idea of a joke?

The door to the TARDIS suddenly opened and a man suspiciously like David stepped out with a flourish of his brown coat. 

"David, what the...?" 

"I'm not David," the not-David said curtly. "I'm the Doctor."

"The Doctor?"

"Yes, _the Doctor_. Specifically, I believe you refer to me as a tenth reincarnation."

"This can't be happening. Have I passed out drunk in front of the telly again?" Russell took off his glasses and squinted at the man in front of him. 

"I can most surely assure you, good sir, that you have not passed out drunk in front of the telly...well, at least not yet. But let's get to the point of my visit here, shall we?"

Russell scratched his head. "Um...OK, well, go on."

"We- that is, my companions and I- actually, hold on a second right there. Be back in a jiffy."

The Doctor turned back and went inside the blue police box. Russell heard some more voices before the door was opened wider and the Doctor came back out...along with Rose, Jackie, Martha, Mickey, Jack, Ianto, Tosh, Owen, and Gwen. 

If it wasn't humanly impossible, Russell's eyes would've bulged out of his head.

"Yes, we're exactly who you think we are," the Doctor cut in, when all Russell could do was gape like a fish. 

The nine humans crowded around the Doctor, all looking quizzically at Russell, like they couldn't believe he existed either. 

"Now, I've brought them up to speed, and well, we have a bone to pick with you, good man. As you can totally see _Ianto_ is very much alive, and Rose and I are very much _together_ , not Rose and a clone of me. Honestly, sometimes I worry about you writers. You give them a kernel of truth to build up around, and they totally go off in the opposite direction, willy-nilly." The Doctor started pacing around the small yard in which they were crowded around in.

“Um,” Jackie started, “who the hell are you?” She finally pointed at Russell in his brown bathrobe tied loosely around his waist. 

“Mum, we’ve already gone over this conversation, he’s the not very nice man who writes about us.”

“Really? I just thought he was going off his rocket like he always does,” she pointed toward the Doctor. 

“Well, it turns out this time he wasn’t totally off,” Rose murmured softly.

“Hey! I heard that. Anyways,” he turned back to Russell, “we’ve been following Doctor Who and Torchwood, and we aren’t happy with the direction you’re taking our lives in, mister.”

“But you can’t be unhappy! You’re fictional!” Russell was trying very hard to wrap his head around the fact that his shows were coming after him, probably as crazed and irate as half the fans were. What was the world coming to?

“Yes, well, despite the fact that we’re fictional in your universe, in our universe, we’re very much real.”

“Oy, I need a drink,” he started going back inside when the Doctor's hand attached onto the sleeve of his robe and tried to hold him back.

“Hey, listen! We promise we’ll leave and let you think we’re all fictional as soon as you write fix-its for the end of _Journey’s End_ and that monstrosity you call _Children of Earth_.”

“You want me to what?” 

“Well, you don’t have to really start over over, just as long as maybe you write alternative endings?” 

“No! I’m going back inside and away from this insanity. Now let me go!” Russell huffed back inside.

The Doctor narrowed his eyes. “Oh, I was really hoping I wouldn’t have to resort to this, but that man is asking for it!” And he took his sonic screwdriver and ran inside after the writer. 

Jack looked toward Rose. “What the hell is he planning?” Rose just shrugged, following after her lover. Everyone else followed her.

Russell sat in front of his telly, remote in hand and a horrified look on his face. 

“Ha!” The Doctor laughed triumphantly, “live with that for the rest of your life!”

Russell changed the channels in desperation, but in all of them, there was the sound of the happy-go-lucky music and the Teletubbies waving jovially at him. 

_Time for teletubbies,  
time for teletubbies,  
time for teletubbies....  
Tinkywinky. "Tinkywinky!"  
Dipsy. "Dipsy!"  
Laalaa. "Laalaa!"  
Po. "Po!"_

“Aaaahhhh! Stop the madness! Stop the madness!” But try as he might, he couldn’t get away from the Teletubbies. There was the opening song on every freakin’ channel!

“Change our stories!”

“No!”

“Change them!”

“No!”

“Yes!”

_One day in Teletubby land, Po and Tinkywinky decided to hold hands…_

NOOOOOOOO!

”OK, fine! I’ll change them! I’ll change them! Just please stop the madness, stop the madness!”

It wasn’t every day the Doctor was on the brink of seeing an overgrown man cry, but he took pity on the human and aimed the sonic screwdriver at the television until there was nothing but blessed silence.

By this point, Russell had resorted to clamping his hands shut over his ears, but once he noticed the Teletubbies were gone, he cautiously removed them, staring at the screen. 

“They’re gone?” he asked hopefully.

“Yes, but remember that you said you’d change our stories. And we’ll know if you don’t. We’ll be watching you from on now very closely, Russell T. Davies.”

The Doctor and his companions walked back outside. After a minute, he heard the whoosh sound the TARDIS made signaling it was gone. 

And so Russell stood, and very carefully, because his knees threatened to pull out from under him any second, sat gingerly in his computer chair, opening up a blank document on his laptop.

He had some work to do…


	18. FAKE, Dee/Ryo, wounded in the line of duty

"Dee, you're so stupid." Ryo hissed at his partner, re-tightening the sleeve around Dee's wounded bicep.

"Owww, careful! Not so tight." Dee glared at him. 

"Well, next time when someone aims a gun at you, _move away_!"

"I was trying to, but that stupid kid got in the way!"

But Ryo went on as though he hadn't heard him. "Honestly, how could they have let you pass the police academy without teaching you that standing in front of a bullet is a bad idea? I'm even more surprised that you made it past your thirtieth birthday without kicking the bucket yet."

"Ryo..." Dee knew he was a stupid idiot for getting shot, but it wasn't like he _was_ trying to get shot. It just happened. He couldn't change it, and just had to live with it. Besides, it was just a little graze, it'd heal in a week or so. 

What worried him more, however, was the fact that Ryo was rambling at him, eyes tight in worry, and hands furiously working on his arm.

"Ryo, I'm OK," he said, and grabbed his partner's hand, bringing it to his face, and nuzzling into it. 

"Sure, you're OK this time, but what about the next time? Dee...I just don't want you taking unnecessary risks."

What he couldn't admit to Dee, or to himself yet, was that he was starting to care about Dee, and it scared him to his core when Dee was gambling his life away as though it meant nothing to him.

But, for now, he just sternly glared at Dee, making his displeasure readily known on his face. 

"I'm OK," Dee whispered again, leaning against his fluffed pillows, reaching out to bring Ryo down with him, kissing him gently. 

Ryo focused on the lips beneath his own. Dee was _alive_ , maybe a bit worse for the wear, but still breathing, and here with him. Maybe he couldn't say how he truly felt yet, maybe it'd take him some time to show Dee how much he meant to him, but he'd get there. And he hoped Dee would still be here with him when he could get his words past his lodged throat.


	19. Harry Potter, Remus/Sirius, schmoop

"Awww, poor baby," Sirius crooned, shoving a spoonful of some sort of liquid into Remus' mouth. 

"Immanotababy." Remus tries to say and swallow at the same time. 

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Remus dear, it's rather uncouth."

Remus glares at Sirius until a sneeze hits him and makes him cough, dry heaves that hurt deep inside. 

Sirius' arm comes around him, comforting in its heavy weight. Remus feels grateful, but he tries to wriggle out of the hold, feeling very sweaty, stinky, and about as attractive as a pig rolling around in mud. But Sirius just crowds in more, doesn't budge.

"I've delegated myself to taking care of you today."

"You can't. You have class to go to." Remus says very logically.

"Ahhh, never mind about that now. School will still be there when you get better."

Remus scowls at him again. Sirius will grab onto whatever opportunity there is to get out of classes, and Remus feels uneasy that he's providing such said opportunity.

Sirius flattens himself into a lying position, and cuddles closer into Remus' side. 

"Go to sleep, you have to rest. I'll still be here when you wake up."

Remus thinks about arguing some more, but he's feeling tired so he just closes his eyes and listens to Sirius softly breathing near him.


	20. Holes (film), Sam/Katherine, walking into forever

She takes the lizard, places it gently on her arm, waiting for it to strike. 

It does, and the pain shoots through her, but she welcomes it. She welcomes the pain because she's been looking for this for a long, long time. Maybe now she'll be at peace. 

She dies with a smile gracing her lips. Sam's still there, looking at her like he always looked at her and she walks towards him.

She takes his hand and they walk into forever.


	21. Holes (film), Sam/Katherine, AU where they both became outlaws

"Sam!" she yells, trying to wrestle herself away from the big burly man that's holding her tightly to him. 

Sam is on the floor, wincing, and two others are trying to beat him up. It's a bank robbery gone wrong, and surely they'll kill Sam and it will be all her fault. 

Think, think, she berates herself. 

She stomps hard on the foot of the man holding her, and while he's distracted, she frees herself from his clutches, grabs Sam by his suspenders, and draws her gun on the other two. 

"You try to come after us and you will be dead meat, I promise you," she backs away slowly toward the door, with Sam bruising badly but following her lead nonetheless until they're out the door and back on their horses. 

*

They come to a stop near a riverbank, Sam getting off and going toward a tree, sitting on the hard ground, and opening his bag. 

"I'm so sorry, Sam," she comes to kneel by his side, touching his cheek gingerly. "This wouldn't have happened if you didn't come with me."

"It's fine, Miss Katherine, I can fix it," and he smiles at her, and that pains her more than anything else. She puts him in harm's way and all he does is smile at her. She doesn't deserve him, she knows she doesn't.

"Oh, Sam, you don't know what you've gotten yourself into."

"I do know, Miss Katherine, I do know what I've gotten myself into. I would follow you anywhere. You saved my life."

"No, Sam, you saved mine." She can't do anything else, but kiss him then.


	22. Original fiction, author's choice, 'Stars' by Dubstar

In the open fields of Nebraska, there's just the sky and fields all around them. She takes his hand and watches the stars blinking brightly in the dark sky. 

Tomorrow, they'll leave this place behind; hopefully for something better, a better future. Everyone else has already gone, gone off to college, starting their own lives already. Just the two of them remain here, but not for long. 

They stay up until sunrise, watching the sky turn from a darker blue to a lighter one, watch the sun replace the stars, and skid away in the old jalopy come morning. Just them and their few meager belongings. 

They have the open road in front of them and their past behind them. They watch the earth and the sky, they watch everything change around them and know they'll change too.


	23. Princess Diaries 2, Nicholas/Mia, dancing in the rain

He watches her dancing around the fountain, her white sundress soaking wet and hugging her curves. He can't take his eyes off her. 

She does this every time it rains- goes out to her private garden, dances under the rain until she collapses onto the wet pavement, and then finally goes inside.

He too does this every time she goes out: watches her, and memorizes. He also plays look out for her, though he knows she would never ask him to do it, and would not appreciate him doing it. But that's why he can never tell her because Mia is a queen now, and as such, she cannot indulge in behavior such as dancing in the rain. It's unseemly of someone with such a high status as hers. 

However, Nicholas knows that for Mia to be a good ruler for her people...she needs to feel like she's one of them. She needs to feel how they feel every time they get caught out in the rain, how they feel if the urge to dance under the sky seizes them at the oddest moment, free and unlimited, the rain pouring down their bodies and soaking them clean. 

So he doesn't say anything, but just watches. Watches and falls in love with her even more.


	24. Princess Diaries 2, Nicholas/Mia, an heir and a spare

Dear Diary, 

Grandmother is on her second honeymoon with Joe. If you didn't know she was once a queen, you wouldn't ever guess it now. I think maybe she's trying to make up for all the time she missed out on. She married young and had to be the prim and proper lady her people expected her to be right away. 

I'm really happy for her. Joe seems to make her happy like no one else can. I think they're really good for each other. 

Speaking of romance, Grandmother mentioned that maybe now would be the time to start thinking about to whom I'd pass my crown to when the time comes. I think she was very subtly trying to pry about when she'd get some grandchildren. That was over two weeks ago, and, then, I had no answer for her. Honestly, the thought of it scared me. I can barely keep a country together, much less take care of a baby. (Even after three years, I still tend to trip up and cause some mishaps. But I'm working on it, really.)

Well, all I can say now is Grandmother better be ready for two sets of mouths to feed, and two sets of bottoms to clean.

I haven't yet told Nicholas the news, though I'm sure he suspects something as it's been a couple of days since I've known. 

A part of me is thrilled, and a part is scared too. I mean taking care of one baby can become too much, but I’ll have _two_. Two! 

Despite the sheer terror I have of ruining their lives and proving to be a horrible mother who doesn’t know left from right when it comes to her own babies, I'm somehow not worried about telling Nicholas. When the moment comes, and I tell him, I'm sure that he'll be scared as much as I am, but I hope he'll also be as happy as I am.


End file.
